Forest of Whispers
|specific=y }} Finish this maze to get the Minstrel gumball. Hidden Gumball To get the Sunflower gumball: *Do not plant the Jack's Magic Bean that you receive on Floor 1. This can not be completed if you plant that seed. * Collect 300 Black Thorn Seed. Can be dropped by plant-type enemies or purchased from Dave's Cottage. * Obtain Sunflower Seed and plant it. Obtainable from Boss floors beginning with 30F. *Purchase 10 Sunlight from the Sunflower (for 30 Black Thorn Seed each) to obtain Sunflower Gumball or . * You can also get some Sunlight from other sources like from Bunny's eggs but the ones created via Sunflower's own skill (if you have him in team) do not count. *Once Sunflower is obtained, you can plant Jack's Magic Bean or another Sunflower Seed if you have one. * You can repeat the process for fragments on later runs Note: you can use the Sunlights as you purchase them, you don't need to stockpile them. Enemies Usual Enemies To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Forest of Whispers/Specific. Boss (Ancient Guardian) Skills: *'Death Impact': Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 300% damage *'Withered Branch': Cause the Withered Branch effect when a mushroom dies (Loses W% of total HP from an attack by Magic Vine. The effect lasts 3 rounds.) *'Bind' (From Green Mushroom): Physical Resistance +X% *'Bind' (From Purple Mushroom): Spell Resistance +X% *'Bind' (From Red Mushroom): Reflect Y% of damage suffered *'Bind' (From Yellow Mushroom): Increase enemy's MP consumption by Z% The boss is accompanied by 4 Mushrooms that provide the Bind skills on the boss, which gives the boss Spell Resistance, Physical Resistance, Reflect Damage and extra MP cost. These mushroom have the same HP and Attack and upon death, inflicts Poison on Gumball for 3 turns. Boss Minions Skills: *'Amanita Verna': Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.)* *'Bind' (Green): When active, enhances the Ancient Guardian's Physical Resistance by X% *'Bind' (Purple): When active, enhances the Ancient Guardian's Magic Resistance by X% *'Bind' (Red): When active, the Ancient Guardian is able to reflect Y% of damage suffered *'Bind' (Yellow): When active, increases the MP consumption of enemies by Z% Basic strategy is to eliminate Mushrooms in time with Magic Vine attacks, and then attack the boss after the mushrooms are defeated. If you use Magic Vine to kill any of the Mushrooms, they will drop a Spore item of their colour, which allows the Magic Vine's skill to be upgraded to level 6. The Spores will only drop once per maze run, but you can obtain multiple of them on the same boss floors, so long as the Magic Vine deals the last hit to the Mushrooms. Maze Occurrences Garden Can choose to plant Jack's Magic Bean or Sunflower Seed. Once Jack's Magic Bean is planted, the Magic Vine ally cannot be removed. You can plant Sunflower Seed first, harvest 10 Sunlight, then plant Jack's Magic Bean. Magic Vine Upon planting Jack's Magic Bean, you obtain a Magic Vine ally that attacks every 5 turns. It begins with 23 Attack, 15 Power, 110 HP and 50 MP at level 1, and can reach level 50 through giving it Black Thorn Seeds. Each level will give +1 Attack, +1 Power, +10 HP, +10 MP. It recovers HP and MP each floor, and can be healed using 5 Black Thorn Seeds. If the Magic Vine dies, it can be revived using Magic Spring purchased from Dave's Cottage. The Magic Vine can also be upgraded using the following items. Magic Vine Upgrades: *Bloody Cuscutae - (Active skill 25 MP) (Power*100/125/150/175/200/225%) damage to an enemy, recover HP if it's killed. *Explosive Pumpkin - Attack+3/6/9/12/15/18, HP+10/20/30/40/50/60, 4/8/12/16/20/24% chance to cause 300% damage when Magic Vine attacks. *Crystal Mushroom - Power+3/6/9/12/15/18, MP+10/20/30/40/50/60, 5/10/15/20/25/30% to avoid counterattack when Magic Vine attacks. *Golden Mandala - Enhance Gumball with 6/12/18/24/30/36% of Magic Vine's attributes. The abilities of the Magic Vine can usually only be upgraded to level 5, but if the corresponding Spore is used, the abilities can be upgraded to level 6. Sunflower Upon planting Sunflower Seed, you obtain a Sunflower ally. The Sunflower ally will not attack, but is also invincible. You can feed 30 Black Thorn Seeds to the Sunflower ally to obtain 1 Sunlight. This can be repeated 10 times. On the 10th time, the Sunflower Ally will give you 10 Sunflower fragments and leave. Dave's Cottage thumb|right|x70px *Items to upgrade Magic Vine - 100 EP *Black Thorn Seed x5 - 30 EP *Black Thorn Seed x10 - 60 EP *Magic Spring (revives dead magic vine) - 150 EP Plant's Cave thumb|right|x70px Fight a mixture of Pea Shooters, Nut Walls and Corpse Flowers to reach a Vine Clump that gives some Black Thorn Seed or items to upgrade the Magic Vine ally. Fruit Tree thumb|right|x70px Pick fruit to obtain an increases of one stat. Kodama Tree The Kodama Tree can only be found on F70+. You can capture a Kodama from it. The first time, you obtain the Kodama Gumball Baby, which increases MP potion recovery by 15% in mazes. After the first time, capturing the Kodama gives you a Kodama (Item) which can be used to gives the Status Kodama buff (Detect key's location, increase the EP obtained by 30% when picking up EP, lasts 5 floors). Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: *Kodama (Gumball Babies) *Heart of Ancient Tree (boss loot) * Evil Pumpkin (High chance) * Other Rank3 Ingredients (Tower Flower, Crystal Egg) *Gumball Pot as boss loot *Crown of Great Elf King, Titan Knight's Boots & Cape of Archbishop fragments * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Notable Loot Mushrooms Can be found with God of Thieves (God of Thieves' Lantern) or through Mario's and Luigi's souls. Title Specific Loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Gumball specific info See Forest of Whispers/Specific Tips If using melee gumball, it may help soul link gumball with poison resistance (against boss mushrooms) such as Witch. The Farplane Ranger (Farplane's Lantern) title can be useful. See corpses section. Quests / DP External links *Speedrun Video +Sunflower gumball *Speedfarm 11 min. + Special Secret Code K2744 *Video Walkthrough Category:Mazes